


12:15

by loafercat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafercat/pseuds/loafercat
Summary: A man stood outside of a small cafe and peered above to the falling rain. He ran his hand through his wet, dripping hair as a sigh escaped his lips. His clothes, too, dripped with water as he forgot an umbrella. The door clicked behind him. He turned around to the sound, only to face a young man smile softly at him. His tanned skin and dark, olive eyes illuminated from the dim lights above. "Come in," he beckoned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	12:15

It wasn't common to see a man--a handsome one nonetheless-- standing outside, taking as much coverage as he can under the cafe's eave as the rain harshly poured down at twelve AM, thirty minutes after the shop closed. Iwaizumi continued to stare at the man outside as he mindlessly wiped the table with a damp towel. Taking pity on the man, he left the table and made his way to the doors. He lifted his hand and gripped the lock, turning it to unlock. With his free hand, he twisted the door handle and pulled the door open as he stepped to the side. The door made a short click, startling the stranger. 

The stranger turned his head and looked over his shoulder to look at Iwaizumi. 

"It's pouring outside. Come in or else you'll catch a cold." Iwaizumi said.

The stranger stared into Iwaizumi's deep olive-colored eyes. Though skeptical as to why a shop keeper would let him walk in and dirty the floor with his muddy shoes and clothing that dripped with rainwater, he went in anyway. To be polite and to not be more of a nuisance, he made sure to wipe his muddy shoes on the mat. 

"Just leave your coat on the hanger on your left. I'll go get you a blanket."

"Okay."

The man let his coat slide off his shoulders, then pulled the sleeves off his arms. He gripped the sides of the collar and hung it. 

"Ah, my phone..." He suddenly remembered. The man patted his jacket's pockets, then his pants. Once he felt the shape of the phone, he took it out and wiped the screen with his sleeve. He checked the time. 

"A quarter after twelve." A deep sigh left his lips as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

After some time, Iwaizumi made his way back to the guest. He had a blanket in one hand and a mug in the other with warm tea. 

"Here, drape this around you." Iwaizumi said as he flung the blanket around the guest's shoulders. 

"Drink this, too. This will warm you up." 

"Ah, thank you--"

"Iwaizumi." 

He tilted his head slightly to the right. 

"My name is Iwaizumi." 

"Right-- thank you, Iwaizumi. My name's Oikawa. I'll be in your care from now on." 

Oikawa gave him a warm smile before taking a sip of the tea. As he took the sip, his eyes widened and took another. "Wow, that's really good! What is it?" 

Iwaizumi's cheeks flushed a pale pink, though it went unnoticed due to his tan skin. It was the first time that he was complimented by another, and a genuine one, nonetheless. Those who taste his drinks and many deserts often post their thoughts on social media or gush about how the flavors fit so well together to their friends but never tell him that when they order for more.

"It's a blend of chamomile, lavender, and mint. It helps you relax." Iwaizumi said as he went back to cleaning the table. 

Oikawa nodded to his words, not knowing how to reply. He watched Iwaizumi wipe the table clean as he took another sip. The silence was killing them both.   
"Are you the only person here?" Oikawa asked. 

"I own this shop," he replied, "this is where I live. If you turn the corner there, you will see stairs that lead to my living space. Everyone else left two hours ago."   
Oikawa hummed. 

"I work a few blocks away in the large company building that's wedged between an expensive designer company and a fancy restaurant. I worked overtime and didn't realize it was going to rain tonight. Of course, you can see how that went: wet clothes and stuck in a cafe till the rain stops."

Iwaizumi chuckled as he moved to the next table to clean. 

"Sounds like that whole thing was your fault."

"Technically yes, but let's not talk about that part," Oikawa hushed Iwaizumi as he pressed his index finger on his lips, "I'm clearly the victim here. The world decided to pick on me today since I'm clearly better than them." 

Iwaizumi let out a small laugh.

"Don't laugh at my despair!"

He laughed at him anyway. He rolled his eyes as he tossed his cleaning towel onto the next table and began cleaning it. 

"You might as well sit when you whine about your problems," he said, lifting his hand and giving a slight gesture towards a nearby seat.

Oikawa's lips formed into a pout, but he sat anyway. It was better than standing for another ten minutes and watching the other clean tables at least.

The two continued in silence; Iwaizumi wiped the tables while Oikawa sipped his tea and pulled the sides of the blanket closer to his chest for better coverage. As they enjoyed each other's silence, the steady drumbeat of rain played in the background. They enjoyed the quiet footsteps of Iwaizumi and the soft taps of the chairs as it hit the edges of the table.

Oikawa took one final sip of the tea before setting the mug down softly onto the table with a small tap. He slid his hand underneath the blanket and lifted it towards his face to gently wipe away the droplets of water falling from his hair. He slipped his other hand into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. “Thank you, Iwaizumi. How much do I owe you for-” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Iwaizumi interrupted him, “it’s on the house.” 

“But-”

“It’s fine, consider it a gift for keeping me company tonight.” 

The man gave Oikawa a soft smile as he took the empty mug from the table. The other returned the smile and returned his wallet to its original place. 

“How about I help you with cleaning-” 

Oikawa was once again cut off. However, this time a dry towel was thrown onto his head. He lifted the edges of the towel to uncover his eyes, only to be met with a warm grin illuminated by the star-like lights above. Iwaizumi pressed his hand onto the top of his hand, gripping the towel lightly and gave it a ruffle. A chuckle escaped his lips. Such a smile sent Oikawa’s heart racing. His ears and cheeks flushed a soft red. 

“How about you help me by drying your hair?” He chuckled once more. 

Oikawa sputtered. He didn’t know how to respond. His heart thumped inside his chest as he fumbled with the towel to dry his hair. As he looked up, chocolate-colored eyes met entrancing, deep olive-colored ones. Oikawa continued to stare, mesmerized by the way the greens shine under the dim lights. The spell broke once Iwaizumi abruptly arched an eyebrow in confusion. 

Flustered, Oikawa averted his eyes briskly. The tips of his ears flushed a darker red. Embarrassed, his lips pressed tightly together into a trembling smile. Iwaizumi did not comment but rather blushed as well. He smiled softly and made his way to the to drop the mug off at the already filled sink to let it soak. Taking a dry towel, he picked up a cup from the drying rack and began to wipe it dry. He closed his eyes and he mindlessly continued to dry the cup. 

“Have you seen the recent volleyball match?”

Oikawa’s head snapped up in excitement. His eyes glimmered as memories of that day’s match flooded his mind. 

“The Black Jackals and the Scweiden Adlers? Yes! Both teams played so well!”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement as Oikawa continued to ramble on. 

Several minutes later, as they continued their conversation, the rain stilled to a halt. 

“Ah- The rain finally stopped,” Oikawa commented. He peered outside the large windows as the blanket slowly slid off his shoulders. He picked up his phone and flipped it around, clicking the button on the side. The phone read one o’ four. As much as he wants to stay and chat for a little longer, he has to head home for the night in order to arrive at his nine o’clock shift on time. Iwaizumi nodded. He pressed his lips into a firm line. He, too, has to wake up quite early tomorrow as well to open his own store. 

Oikawa folded both the blanket and towel into a neat stack on the desk. He made his way to the front door and lifted his jacket from the hooks of the coat hanger. Iwaizumi followed after him soon after once he stored away the cups into their usual places. 

Each man bid each other farewell. Oikawa headed to his apartment while Iwaizumi himself locked up the cozy cafe and went upstairs. 

‘How interesting,’ they would each think to themselves, a bright smile plastered on both their faces that night. 

\----

Iwaizumi looked up to the sounds of the bells chiming as a customer entered the cafe. His eyes brightened and his lips curled up into a smile as he took notice of the newcomer. “Good afternoon, Oikawa,” he greeted warmly. 

Oikawa, whose hand rested comfortably on his neck to brush his hair back into place, greeted back with an equally warm smile. “Hey,” he greeted. He retracted his hand from his hair and made his way to the same table from the night before. As he pulled the chair from under the table, he rested his leather suitcase onto the table. Once seated, he unraveled the belt of the case and pulled out a sleek black laptop and manilla files. The laptop began to turn itself on as Iwaizumi made his way over to the table.

A mug and a plate of biscuits were placed next to his laptop. The chair in front of him was squeaked against the wooden floor as Iwaizumi pulled it away to take a seat. 

“It’s the same blend from last night,” the cafe owner hummed, “and a few handmade biscuits. Consider it on the house.” 

Oikawa lips curled into a pout. “Let me pay for it! You can’t just keep offering it to me for free!” 

Iwaizumi propped his elbow onto the sleek glass table. He rested his chin on his palm and glanced away. His eyes trailed to the various passersby outside. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Don’t worry about it,” he repeats just like the night before, “just work on your reports.” 

The other man huffed and turned towards his laptop. He slipped his hand into his suit jacket to pull out a small rectangular case. The case jerked open as he forcefully pulled it apart to reveal a pair of black glasses. He unfolded the glasses and rested them on his nose. Once properly on his face, he went back to his laptop and began typing. The pout remained on Oikawa’s lips. 

Iwaizumi glanced at him. ‘How cute,’ he thought with a soft smile. He again turned his gaze to the walking passerby outside and quietly listened to the rhythmic tapping of the keyboard. 

“How was your day?”

“Oh my God, today was an absolute disaster at the office! There was this snobby woman and-” 

\---

Needless to say, they both returned home with each other’s numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhhh
> 
> Thank you for reading my story if you made it this far <<33
> 
> This is my first story, so it means a lot to me haha


End file.
